John Preston Vs Haohmaru
John Preston of Equilibrium (Nominated by WowThatHurts) takes on Haohmaru of Samurai Shodown (Nominated by Arigarmy)! Intro (Queue River Stix, 0:04-0:33) In one of the darkest corners of the labyrinth, a winding maze of black stone passages, John Preston is making his way towards the center. Or, rather, what he thinks will lead him the center. His hand on the right wall, he runs through the corridors, looping in and out of dead ends. John: “I guess I was a fool for thinking this trick would work in no time at all.” Continuing to run for a bit, he suddenly stops when he hears footsteps coming from down another passage. As soon as he stops, however, so do they. It is clear that each being has heard their opponent. Haohmaru hugs the wall, silently drawing Fugudoku. Having not encountered any of the 31 others, he is anxious, but careful, to meet this new adversary. He silently creeps towards the corner. Preston does the same, silently loading his guns. With no shadows to guide them, the two walk slower and slower towards the intersection, and then leap around it, with Haohmaru’s sword meeting Preston’s gun. FIGHT!!! (Queue Red Warrior,2:30-3:30) 60 With a flick of the wrist, Preston’s gun is knocked upwards, sending his bullet into the ceiling instead of the samurai’s face. Another slash knocks the gun to the floor, sending it sliding away from the battle. As Haohmaru tries to end the match early with a cut to Preston’s face, the cardinal activates his other gun’s grip claws and catches the blade in the air using his handle. Haohmaru: An interesting weapon indeed... Preston: A little out of your time period, aren’t you? 54 Forcing the two locked weapons down, Preston aims a kick at Haohmaru’s head. Releasing one arm from the grip of his sword, Haohmaru catches Preston’s leg and forces it against the wall, to which Preston responds by pushing off the wall, doing a midair somersault into the middle of the corridor, and firing three shots at Haohmaru. The samurai deflects the three shots with his sword, but the time bought still allows Preston to unsheathe his own Katana. 47 A furious sword duel commences, and while Preston is able to block every strike, he is still on the defensive. Haohmaru slashes rapidly and creates a small gust of wind to blow Preston backwards, which allows him to scoop up his gun. Preston begins to fire with both guns, but the smirking samurai holds out his sake jug and deflects every bullet into the walls. 37 Preston: ...what? Hoahmaru: Resshin Zan! Haohmaru somersaults forward and strikes the ground with his sword, causing a massive fissure which knocks Preston to the floor. Leaping high into the air, Haohmaru tries to impale Preston upon landing, but the Gun Kata master is barely quick enough to roll out of the way. With a sweeping kick he knocks over Haohmaru’s sword and jumps back up onto his own feet. Pointing both his guns at the downed Samurai’s face, they are blocked by Fukudoku before they have a chance to fire. 30 Haohmaru pushes Preston back and leaps to his own feet before beginning to spin like a cyclone. The resulting mini tornado hits Preston and sends him high into the air, but he manages to recover at his apex and fires both guns at Haohmaru on his way down to earth. Haohmaru deflects every shot, and Preston collides into him, forcing him to the ground with Preston on top of him. 23 Flipping his guns in his hands, Preston begins to club Haohmaru’s face with alternating blows; eventually, Haohmaru gets to grab his hands and forces him off with a kick to the abdomen. Resuming his sword stance, he runs at Preston and the two begin to melee against each other. Haouhmaru uses his sword, and Preston uses one gun clip and one Katana, andboth remain agile; each exchanges the need to run up a wall to gain a height advantage, and every quick attack is blocked. The duel ends with Haohmaru catching both guns on his sword, forcing them and Preston’s arms into the air, and hitting him in the face with the pommel of Fukudoku, sending him staggering back. As Preston recovers, he sees Haohmaru beginning a standing slash. 8'' Haohmaru: Zankousen!!! As Haohmaru prepares his strongest attack, a closepup is seen of Preston flipping his guns in his hands. In slow-motion, as the blade comes down, Preston’s pistols come up, make contact with the blade, a struggle for power begins. ''5 Preston breaks one gun free, flips it around with the barrel on the blade, and pulls the trigger. Fugudoku shatters, and while Haohmaru is quick enough to duck the bullet heading towards him, it grazes his forehead and draws a small line of blood. Staggering back, Haohmaru is helpless to block the incoming flip-kick from Preston, which smashes him to the ground. K.O!!! Preston kneels down and checks the samurai’s pulse; he is still alive. Reloading his guns and placing the shards of Fugudoku at Haohmaru’s side, Preston returns to running through the maze. Preston: Maybe this is just my emotions getting the better of me, but I really don’t like this game I’m in. I’d rather not fight anyone else. He stops running when he comes across an underground passage. Seeing no other option out of the maze, he jumps in. Aftershock Mystery figure: What a great spectacle! This tournament’s battle was certainly exciting. I hope the rest of my little game is worth it. This melee’s winner is John Preston, by KO. I’d much rather have only one left alive, but no matter. Haohmaru isn’t getting up any time soon; I can dispose of him later. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Preston: 7 *Haohmaru: 5 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 1 *KO: 6 Follow Preston's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees